Beyond These Walls (A Prison Break AU Story)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: Prison Break AU. Due to overcrowding at Fox River, another doctor is called in to help care for the inmates along with Dr. Sara Tancredi and her name is Dr. Caroline Morgan. And while she's there, she catches the eye of a particularly ruthless inmate known as Negan. Pairings include: Michael/Sara and OC (Caroline Morgan)/OC (Negan, who's based off TWD Negan's character).
1. Chapter 1

_**This story contains an original character, Dr. Caroline Morgan and a character based off of Negan from The Walking Dead, Jeffrey Michaels, who is also known as Negan in the prison. This story is a little different than some of the others I've written, but I'm kinda excited for the possibilities of it.**_

 _Due to overcrowding at Fox River State Penitentiary, another doctor is called in to help care for the inmates along with Dr. Sara Tancredi. Sara had heard that Dr. Caroline Morgan was interested in the position and she recommended her to Warden Pope because she went to medical school with her and she knew she'd be a very valuable asset for the prison to have._

On Dr. Morgan's first day, Sara gives her a tour of the prison and shows her everything she would need to know. Especially all of the emergency exits, in case of prison riot.

While on their tour, they walk outside past the Prison Yard, when Dr. Morgan catches the eye of a well-known inmate. And that inmate just happens to be Jeffrey Michaels, the man with the most power within the prison walls. He's considered the most dangerous because he has the most connections and basically runs the prison. Most people call him by his preferred nickname, _Negan_. No one's sure where he got the nickname, but no one dares question it. He's not a particularly violent man, unless you've done something against him. No one's entirely sure what he's in prison for, but everyone assumes it's murder because of his violent temper.

As Dr. Morgan is surveying the prison yard, she notices that one inmate cannot stop staring at her. She's immediately self-conscious of herself and even though she's dealt with a lot of violence in her life, she's slightly afraid because she's not entirely sure what these inmates will do. However, she walks over to the fence to where the inmate is cat-calling her, mostly to tell him to shut up. But as she gets closer, she can't help but notice he's a rather handsome man. He's tall with dark hair, a gruff beard and as he walks closer to the fence, she notices him sauntering over to her, like he owns the place.

He smirks at her as he drawls, "Well, well. Now, who do we have here? I heard that we were getting a new doctor in this joint, but I never expected one..." He pauses, surveying her, "So damn attractive. What's your name darlin?"

Caroline is unamused by this inmate's flirtations and immediately shuts him down by bluntly replying, "Dr. Morgan."

The man gives her another smile, noticing her demeanor, "Oh, come on darlin. There's no need to be shy, I don't bite. Name's Negan. Now, what's your first name?"

Caroline crosses her arms as she walks slightly closer to the fence with a commanding tone, "Dr. Morgan will do. Let's get one thing straight here, you're just my patient here. Nothing more."

Negan's smile widens as his eyes slightly light up, "Ohh, so we're into roleplaying, now. I see."

Caroline rolls her eyes once again. "This guy won't give it up, will he?" She thinks to herself. She decides the best thing to do is walk away, instead of giving him the satisfaction of a conversation. As she does so, she hears him call back, "Oh, come on darlin. I was merely asking you a question."

Caroline spins around and walks back towards him, crossing her arms again as she looks him dead in the eyes with a judgmental stare, "Uh no, you weren't. You were hitting on me."

Negan smirks again as he smoothly responds, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She slightly smiles at his response but smugly retorts, "Watch me."

Negan gives her another grin as he admires her attitude, "Oooh, you're a feisty one, aren't you. Dr. Goody-goody over there would have called security on me by now." He says as he points to Dr. Tancredi who also stopped by the fence to talk to another inmate, who is very handsome, as well. Crew cut brown hair, average build and a very charming smile. She can also see underneath the partially rolled up sleeves of his shirt, that he has very intricate tattoos up and down both arms.

She then looks back to Negan with her arms still crossed, "Well, I've had practice dealing with jerks like you. I was married to one." She pauses and mumbles under her breath to herself, "Drunk bastard."

Negan smiles at the fact that Dr. Morgan is actually sharing a bit of personal information with him, "Ahh... so you were married once. Well, so was I. Until she got sick."

Caroline watches Negan's facial expression change, it seems like it's still hard for him to deal with and she feels somewhat sad for him, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Negan brushes it off, "It's okay, darlin. It was a long time ago, and I've moved on since then." As he says the last part, he goes to try and grab Dr. Morgan's hand through the fence but she immediately pulls away and heads to meet up with Dr. Tancredi, ignoring his advances.

Negan smiles as he watches her walk away and says to himself, "Ooh, damn, I am..." He pauses before continuing, "Sooo turned on right now."

As Dr. Morgan walks away to meet up with Dr. Tancredi, she can't help but dwell on the fact that while that particular inmate was very rude and obnoxious, he was rather attractive. But she tries to push those thoughts out of her mind as she walks up next to Sara.

She smiles as she meets up with her, "Hey Sara. Sorry about that, I made the mistake of walking over there to see what that guy wanted."

Dr. Tancredi smiles back, "It's okay, Caroline. We all make that mistake once or twice. He didn't harrass you too badly, did he?"

Caroline smiles brightly, "No, besides I can handle myself."

They both laugh and then Sara turns to introduce Caroline to the inmate that she was talking to, "Dr. Morgan, this is Michael Scofield. He's a patient of mine. You'll be seeing a lot of him because he comes in regularly for his insulin shots."

Michael gives Dr. Morgan a friendly smile, "Hi, Dr. Morgan. It's nice to meet you."

Dr. Morgan smiles back at Michael, "Hey, Michael, it's nice to meet you too."

Michael then adds, "Yeah, Negan can be a little aggressive at first, especially with new people. He wants everyone to think that he owns the place. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." As he says the last part, he rubs his forearm, a force of habit as he's thinking back to an old wound probably inflicted by Negan.

Dr. Morgan smiles, thinking back to their conversation, "Well, I could gather that from his demeanor. He's certainly very cocky."

Dr. Tancredi laughs, "That he is." She pauses and turns to Dr. Morgan, "Well, I think we should continue the rest of our tour, because we have a few things we have to do this afternoon."

Dr. Morgan obliged, "Okay, sounds fine with me. Lead the way." She goes to follow Sara who turns to say goodbye to the inmate, "Goodbye, Michael. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Michael smiles back at her brightly, "Bye, Sara."

As they walk away from the prison yard, Caroline can't help but notice the lingering glances exchanged between Sara and Michael. "Is there something going on there?" She wondered to herself. She knew that one of the first things they tell you when you take the job is to never fall in love with an inmate. So obviously she must be mistaken, because Sara's not the kind of person to break the rules.

But she'll soon find out that she was in fact correct, because Sara had fallen in love with the inmate known as Michael Scofield. She just hopes that she won't do the same. Because as hard as she tries, she can't seem to shake her conversation with Negan out of her head.

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. This is sort-of a crossover story that I came up with, with the help of my best friend that loves Negan and The Walking Dead. And I, of course, am a huge Prison Break fan. It's a little different, so hopefully you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been three days since Dr. Morgan first came to work at Fox River and she's since gotten settled at her new job. Everything has been running rather smoothly in the prison. Well, until today._

It seemed like a pretty normal day at Fox River, both Dr. Morgan and Dr. Tancredi had been hard at work taking care of inmates in the infirmary. There was a slight scuffle between a couple of the inmates, so they were patching them up. And one of them just happened to be Negan and Caroline had told Sara that she would handle him and few others in the infirmary, while Sara dealt with the other prisoners in the sick bay.

As Negan walks in, he gives Dr. Morgan a smile, "Hey, darlin. And how are you on this fine day?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she picked up her clipboard, looking over his patient file, "Hello, Mr. Michaels. And how are you doing today?"

Negan was taken aback, "Please darlin, call me Negan. Mr. Michaels was my father."

Caroline scoffs as she sets the clipboard down, so she can treat his wound. She can see the blood seeping through the bottom of his shirt, where he was stabbed with a dull knife from the fight he was involved in earlier, "Fine. Negan. Take off your shirt, please."

Negan smile widens as he teases her, "You sweet-talking me, suga? Well, I usually take a girl out before I start taking my clothes off. But I'll make an exception for you." He gives her a wink and a smirk as he says the last part.

Dr. Morgan rolls her eyes once more, trying to act professional, as she is clearly aggravated, "Can you be serious for like five minutes? I have to make sure to clean that wound properly, so an infection doesn't set in."

Negan smirks at her again, "Oooh. Talk dirty to me, now."

Dr. Morgan crosses her arms, "If you're not going to take this seriously, then I'll send you out of here without treating you and you can contract whatever infection that blade will give you."

Negan's gruff smile softens as he looks at Dr. Morgan, "Fine, darlin. But ya know I'm only teasing ya. You can lighten up a little." He then pulls off his shirt and she can't help but notice that he has quite a nice body. But she shakes those thoughts out of her mind as she goes to put on a pair of gloves and grabs her tools to stitch up the wound.

She gives him a slight smile as she takes the needle to stitch it up, "Now, this might hurt a bit."

Negan smirks back, "Don't worry darlin, I've dealt with worse." He points out a few scars on his arms and tells her it's from a couple of bar fights from back in the day.

As she's working, she then turns to him and asks, "So tell me about your wife, if you don't mind me asking. It helps the process move more smoothly."

Negan shakes his head, "I don't mind darlin." He pauses as he gathers his thoughts, "Well, we were college sweethearts. Married for over fifteen years. We didn't always get along, but for some reason she stuck by me for all those years. And, it was about five years ago that she was diagnosed with cancer. We tried several treatments but nothing worked. There was nothing we could do, so she passed about eight months after the diagnosis."

Dr. Morgan looks at Negan's face, his expression softened as he talked about his wife. He really cared for, she could tell and she continued her stitchwork as she spoke, "That's terrible, I'm sorry about that. Cancer's a real bitch though. My mother passed away from it over eight years ago."

Negan looks at Dr. Morgan's face, noticing her demeanor change, "I'm sorry to hear that, darlin."

Dr. Morgan shrugged as she continued her work, "Ehh. That's life for you. You can't control what happens, and you never know what the future holds."

Negan smirks at her, "Well, that's a heck of an attitude to have. Especially for someone so young."

Dr. Morgan scoffs, "I'm not that young."

Negan smiles, "Well, you're younger than me."

Dr. Morgan smiles, "Well, that may be true. But if you must know, I'm 31."

Negan smirks at her, "Well, see, you don't have to be so uptight all the time. We can have a normal conversation like two adults now, can't we?"

Dr. Morgan laughs, "Well, I prefer not to share too much information with my patients, especially when..." He voice drops before ending her sentence.

He smiles at her, knowing what she was implying, "Especially when those patients happen to be convicted felons?"

Dr. Morgan, embarrassed, "Umm..."

Negan smirks at her, "It's okay, darlin. I understand. You can never be too careful with the likes of these guys. I'm sure some of them would love to use personal details for manipulation, especially with someone as pretty as you."

She smiles, noticing he didn't include himself in that category, "Well, thank you for being so understanding."

He grins at her, flashing his teeth, "No problem, darlin."

She finished her stitches, "There. Good as new."

He goes to touch the wound but she stops him, "Wait, I need to put a bandage over it, in case it bleeds some."

Negan pulls his hand away and places it on his lap, waiting for her to finish her work, "Okay, darlin." He smirks as he teases her and gives her a wink, "Whatever you say."

As she places the bandage on his waist, she rolls her eyes at his comment. "He just doesn't give up, does he?" She muses to herself.

As she goes back to the table that she laid the supplies on, she hears the radio from the CO go off, "Inmates in cell block are compromised. Lock down and breach A-wing through the guard station. A-wing is shutting down."

As the call went through, Dr. Morgan's demeanor changed, she was suddenly terrified because she knew what that call meant. A riot had broken out. The other inmates in the room started hollering and getting excited because they knew exactly what that meant as well.

Negan's expression remained the same, although he did let a smile cross his lips, knowing chaos was about to strike. And boy, did he love chaos. But he could tell Dr. Morgan was slightly scared and something inside of him immediately told him, to protect her. At all costs. Because he knew, in a matter of time. All hell was about to break loose.

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. I decided to leave this chapter on a slight cliffhanger, because it's right when the prison riot is getting started. I'll be picking this up in the next chapter soon. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. :)**_


End file.
